


The Florist and The Chocolatier

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Character, Chocolate, Dirty Talk, Fluff, HP: EWE, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Past Relationship(s), Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:11:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Draco thinks nothing in life is better than chocolate. It's all he has: chocolate and anonymous sex.Andhis thriving business. But when Draco runs into Harry Potter at his favourite chocolaterie, he starts getting interesting letters in the mail. Before he knows it, Potter is everywhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally created for **[Slashorific fest 2017](https://slashorific.dreamwidth.org/)** with the prompt: _All you need is love. But a little chocolate now and then doesn't hurt._
> 
> All my thanks to **smirkingcat** & **thursdaystorm** for the beta! 
> 
> I don't own any characters in this fic. This is written for fun. No profit is being made. No offence is intended.
> 
> Unfortunately, for a "chocolate" prompt, there's no "chocolate smut." Sorry guys. I hope you like it. Thank you to the MODS for running this fest. This prompt was something else, and if it hadn't been for _this_ fest, this fic would've never been written — and I'm kind of _in love_ with this story! Enjoy.

Chocolate. 

For Draco, that was the answer to everything.

"What about love?" his mother asked one evening, as she did most evenings, when Draco sat with Pansy and Blaise in the sitting room of their new home for tea.

"I don't _need_ love," Draco replied. "All I need is chocolate."

"Actually," Pansy said, placing his empty cup of tea carefully down on the table in front of her, and picking up whatever gossip magazine she'd brought over. "I believe the saying is, _All you need is love. But a little bit of chocolate now and then doesn't hurt_."

Draco resisted rolling his eyes, but he did laugh when Blaise rolled his. Pansy glared at both of them and returned to her magazine.

"Then I shall say the opposite, as I've always said: All I need is chocolate. And for that bit of love from now and then? That's what the clubs are for."

"Draco, you can't find a suitable man in those filthy places—"

"That's the point, Mother," Draco mumbled. "I'm not looking for a suitable man. They…" He paused then, because, it was one thing to _deny_ his mother the joys of planning a wedding for her only son, and it was another to simply be crass about it. "It's too soon." He feigned sorrow instead. "After Jacob…"

"Oh, dear," Narcissa said, nodding sympathetically.

Draco's ex-boyfriend _Jacob_ —who never actually existed—had left him for another man six months ago. And since then, Draco'd been telling his mother he wasn't ready to date again. This was all because his mother had offered to set him up. After Jacob was created, the lies kept coming in, and his mother continued to eat them up.

Sort of how Draco ate his chocolate.

Honestly, it wasn't that Draco didn't want to date. He did. He liked dating a lot, but there was always the thrill of who he was going to meet next. He could never settle down with one bloke, not when he'd simply got bored with men so easily. He wasn't proud of being a tart, and his longest "dating" life had lasted for almost a month once, and that was because Sean travelled a lot for his work and he and Draco simply never got around to anything more than sex. At dinner, four weeks later, Draco realised Sean was a chatterbox. He never listened to anything Draco had to say and offered his advice without hesitation.

He simply had bad luck with men in anything more than a quick fuck. And love? Draco was far, far away from that.

)-()-(

"Did you hear about this new place in Amorato Village?" Pansy asked Draco as she came by his shop on Friday.

Pansy came over every Friday before Draco closed up shop for the weekend; they went to dinner before Draco would go out for the evening. It was their routine, and having dinner with Pansy also made it possible for Draco to lie to his mother. She never approved of him going to the gay clubs so frequently, so he'd say he was spending the weekend with Pansy and Blaise, and his friends were always kind enough to cover for him. After all, he knew all of _their_ dirty secrets, as well.

"What new place?" Draco asked, taking a bite of the chocolate and cheese placed on the counter. He was the best florist in the wizarding London, and his customers not only returned to purchase more and more flowers from him, but also to sample the latest ensembles of desserts he'd have laid out for them.

The treats were free, and as Draco's customers enjoyed them, he'd chat them up about the flowers. Soon, they were buying bouquets for their loved ones, placing orders for fresh delivers for the next week, and taking down names of the new dessert place Draco had ordered from.

It was a good life, he thought. Flowers and chocolate. And a bit of sex on the side.

"There's a new lounge open for business in Amorato, it's relatively close to that bakery you like, 'Mocha Me Yours'."

"Ugh!" Draco groaned. 

Mocha Me Yours. The bane of his existence. 

Draco _loved_ Mocha Me Yours, but after ordering via owl from that place for ages, he'd decided to stop by the shop. Biggest mistake ever. 

He'd been so happy when he'd walked in, and then had immediately froze since he'd found half of Hogwarts sitting there. Or at least, half of the students from his year. Weasley and Granger were in one corner, with Granger holding her baby, and he thought he'd also spotted Thomas and Finnegan. 

Initially, when he'd walked in, they hadn’t seen him. So, he'd thought he could avoid them by sitting in a booth on the opposite end, when, Parvati Patil had called out his name. The _entire_ place had stopped what they were doing and gaped at him.

It had been the single most humiliating event of his twenties. And he'd only been twenty-five.

"If it isn't so," Neville Longbottom had said next, approaching him, with one of the Weasley brothers' arm wrapped around his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I…uh…fine," Draco had replied. The place was _huge_ and there were plenty of empty tables and booths, but there were still enough faces he'd recognised to _never_ return to that place again.

What had been _worse_ was just in that bloody moment, Potter, of all people, had walked out of a door. Draco had assumed it was the loo since he hadn't had time to check the place out properly, and Potter was even wearing a Mocha Me Yours t-shirt. Great! Not only did his entire class of Hogwarts _hang out_ at his favourite bakery shop, they even wore their attire like a little fan club.

If Draco hadn't been visiting the bakery café alone, he would've stayed, but he wasn't strong enough to be there surrounded by all those people. With Potter staring at him. "I have to go," was all he'd said, to no one in particular, and ran out as soon as possible. He'd thought he heard someone call after him, but he'd already midway Apparated by then.

He'd never told his friends about that incident. Whenever the shop had come up in conversation, Draco pretended to be too busy to visit it. He was certain his friends would only make fun of him, or find reasons to make him go back. They were cruel like that. 

However, the biggest surprise of it all was that—that evening, Draco had received an owl from the Customer Service Manager of Mocha Me Yours. The owl carried a small package of their double chocolate eclairs (Draco's favourite) and a letter.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_As a valued customer of our owl-shopping option at Mocha Me Yours, we want to thank you for your patronage today. However, it was brought to my attention you'd stopped by our bakery, yet had not ordered anything. If there was something wrong with our shop, whether it was not clean enough or you didn't like our displays, please do not hesitate to contact us immediately._

_We appreciate your business, and hope to see you again. This time, we'd love for you to sit in and enjoy one of our freshly baked Molten Chocolate Lava Cakes._

_Sincerely,_

_Henry Evans_   
_Customer Service Manager_

_Mocha Me Yours_   
_7 Electric Avenue_   
_Amorato Village_   
_London._

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Draco had nearly dissolved into his sofa at the thought of eating a fresh-out-of-the-oven Molten Chocolate Cake from Mocha Me Yours, still, he'd not replied.

He'd decided to stay far, far away from the actual café, and continued to owl-shop.

"Pansy, you know I don't go to straight clubs," Draco said, annoyed he was being forced to revisit that awful memory of his mortifying experience.

"Well, lucky for you, they're having a queer night."

"A queer night?"

"Yeah, you know, a group of people—"

"Pans, I'm aware of what the definition of queer is."

"Then why do you look confused?"

"How did you even _hear_ about this place?

She shrugged. "It was mentioned in the _Witch-Allure_."

"Oh!" Draco groaned again. "You need to stop reading those gossip magazines."

"Well…" she said glaring at him. "How else am I going to find out about bisexual events in the Wizarding world? It's not like there's a lot of bi-witches and wizards that are out or organise events, or—"

"And what about Blaise?"

"He's going to come with," she said smiling. "He said he has a date he can bring and they can be our 'straight ally of the queers'." She seemed far too excited for this.

"And _when_ is this event?"

"It's second and fourth Saturday of every month, so there's one tomorrow—"

"Tomorrow?" Draco almost shrieked. "I need more time to process this, Pansy, I can't just—"

"Come on, Draco. You can't give up _one_ night of anonymous alley-sex for something for me? What about all the times I—"

"For Merlin's sake!" He took another piece of chocolate and popped it into his mouth. "You are well aware I do not go out every Saturday. Tomorrow is my Saturday for the run. I have to stay in shape and keep my schedule if I'm going to enjoy my life as much as I do. Chocolate isn't forgiving on the thighs, Pans."

"Have you considered eating less of it?"

Draco gasped in horror at that. "Unheard of!" And this time he had shrieked.

)-()-(

Later that evening, after his dinner with Pansy, Draco arrived at his regular Friday night club. It was half-ten, and Tonic was, as he'd expected, only half-full.

He made his way to the bar to order his usual when someone came by and pressed themselves against him. Draco didn't think anything of it, the bar area was almost always crowded and you had to push your way through to get the bartender's attention. Besides, it was also a great way to feel the bodies around you and get ready for the evening.

The body that'd pressed next to him was strong, and Draco felt the man's erection through his jeans firmly against his own leg. _Oh, it was going to be that kind of night already_?

He cocked his head and there was something _incredible_ with the way the man smelled. It was as if his cologne was mixed in with…chocolate! Draco took in another whiff and pressed against the man, it was intoxicating. When the bartender, Sam, approached Draco, Draco placed his order.

With his drink in hand, Draco turned, to the biggest shock of his life. The man who'd been pressing against him was none other than, Harry Sodding Potter. Gods, was there really no escaping the man? Potter, who was about half-an-inch taller than Draco, looked down at him with his green eyes glistening, and the lenses of his glasses reflecting the flashing lights around them. His smile was wide, and if it weren't Potter, Draco would've thought the man was beautiful. 

"What the bloody…" was all Draco had said before he threw some coins on the counter and walked away.

"Malfoy, wait…" Potter grabbed Draco by the elbow and bloody hell he was strong. "I thought you were enjoying…you know…"

"I hadn't realised it was _you_." 

"And what's so wrong with me?"

"Honestly?" Draco asked, almost scoffing. "It's you."

"Is that what your problem was at the bakery? You saw me and left. Because it was me?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "I don't recall what you're talking about." It probably would've been more convincing if Draco had kept his face neutral, but he couldn't help it, he was caught off-guard.

"Come on, a few months ago? At Mocha Me Yours? You love that place…"

"How could you possibly know that?"

Potter shrugged. "I know the owner. He told me you're the reason they're still in business. That you buy all sorts of varieties and samples from them and you serve it in your flower-shop."

"You know I own a flower-shop?"

"Yes, Malfoy. I have friends who buy flowers you know." 

Draco recalled seeing the Patil twins there from time-to-time and once or twice Luna Lovegood had stopped by. She'd gone off on a rant about how Moon Frogs only ate yellow tulips and tulips got their colour of yellow from the moon, as it was jealous of the sun. The Moon Frogs ate yellow tulips as they felt lonely and hopeless and wanted to return to their home.

Lovegood had also eaten half a plate of Algerian Dark Chocolate while she talked.

"Hey, Draco!" A man walked by them, patting Draco's shoulder as he kept walking, and yanked Draco out of his thoughts.

"Curtis," Draco said, smiling at him and giving him a nod. He didn't much like Curtis, but anything to get Potter to leave him alone would've sufficed right about now. 

"How do you know him?" Potter asked, looking annoyed.

"Why do you know him?" Draco asked in return.

"No. He seemed awfully friendly—do you know everyone here?"

"So what if I do? I'm not under the Ministry's watch anymore, Potter, and as a matter-of-fact, I'm considered a distinguished member of society." Of course, it helped that Draco always donated flowers for all the funerals the Ministry held for Aurors they lost in action, and gave them a discount on their holiday galas. "I'll be going now…"

"Malfoy, please…" Potter pulled on Draco's arm again and this time, it was hard enough causing Draco to spill his drink. "Bloody hell. Let me get you another one…"

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco snapped. He grabbed for his wand and cleaned up the mess they'd just created.

"Let me buy you a drink."

"No."

"Okay, come out with me tomorrow night."

"What? Why?"

"There's a place I want to take you—"

"I have plans tomorrow."

"When do you have plans? Early evening or late in the evening."

"All of the evening," said Draco.

He took a step back from Potter with his hands raised, and eventually turned around and walked away. This time Potter didn't come after him. Still, as Draco moved on the dancefloor, writhing between bodies, letting the men around him touch him, or kiss his neck, he felt a set of eyes on him. 

He couldn't shake the feeling off.

Every time Draco closed his eyes, and a broad chest pressed against his back, he found himself wondering what Potter would feel like against him. Then, he'd swiftly open his eyes and frown at his own thought, inadvertently making his dance partner think Draco was cross with him.

Nothing about that evening felt right. Draco couldn't get the scent of melted chocolate out his senses. Bloody hell, Potter had smelled so good. He'd looked good too. He'd briefly noticed it several months ago when he'd seen Potter in the Mocha Me Yours t-shirt but that was from a distance. Tonight, Potter had been right in front of him. His muscles were all but ripping the t-shirt off him, and Draco was ready to all but slide into those arms. Well, he would've, if it wasn't Potter, that is. Of course.

Eventually, after dancing for a bit more with a few different blokes, Draco didn't feel he'd found the right fit for the evening. He decided to count his losses and head back home. It was early enough that he'd simply go home and sleep on his bed, rather than Apparate to Pansy's place and sleep on the sofa. He needed a good night's rest. Especially after having been tormented by Potter like that.

One thing that'd left Draco perplexed though was why was Potter there? Draco had never seen him at Tonic before, it was one of the reasons Draco frequented Tonic as much as he did. After Potter had come out, Draco had always worried about them running in the same social circle, but until seeing him at Mocha and now at Tonic, he'd been lucky enough to have stayed out of Potter's path, and Potter his.

)-()-(

The next day after breakfast, the first thing Draco did was grab his parchment and quill, and summon his owl. He was going to have some words for Henry Evans of Mocha Me Yours.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Mr Evans,_

_Although I will admit I'm quite the fan of the dessert delicacies Mocha Me Yours has to offer, I, as a paid customer, do not appreciate your staff members mentioning my business to any of your other patrons or friends. I recently came across an individual, who claims to be a friend of the owner—and stated he was fully aware of how much business I provide to your establishment._

_If you would like to continue keeping me on as your customer, please do not discuss our business dealings with anyone else._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_   
_Owner_

_Dances With The Daffodils_   
_Diagon Alley_   
_London_

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Much to Draco's surprise, a reply arrived shortly before lunch. Draco had just returned from his run and had showered when his mother told him he had a letter waiting for him.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Dear Mr Malfoy,_

_My sincerest apologies if you felt violated by, what I was told, was merely a passing comment regarding your love for chocolate. It is my understanding your devotion of sweets is not a secret._

_However, please allow me to make it up to you by offering you a private tour of our kitchens with our head baker, who would love to show you around. In fact, he quite insists on it. He's certain you'll be spellbound by all the delicacies and the scents of our kitchen. _

_The offer stands for any day or evening you wish to grace us with your presence._

_Truly yours,_

_Henry ~~Jam~~ Evans_   
_Mocha Me Yours_

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Draco frowned at the letter that seemed borderline flirtatious. Who was this Henry Evans, anyway? How did he know Draco so well? Did he and Potter get on really well? Did they sit around making fun of Draco and his love for chocolate? Was that way Potter was donning a Mocha Me Yours t-shirt when Draco had first seen him there? 

_How dare they?_

No. He would not be taking up Henry Evans on his offer of a tour of the kitchen of his favourite, _former favourite_ bakery. Thank you very much. They'd be lucky if he ordered from them ever again.

Draco summoned his order forms for all the other boulangeries he'd ordered from in the past, and placed the order for his home and work for the month! _That'll show them_ , he thought. Once they realised their weekly order wasn't coming anymore, perhaps they'd learn more respect!


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Pansy's dislike, and her grumbling, shouting, fighting with Draco, Draco decided to not visit Amorato Village that Saturday night. The queer event she was talking about was every other Saturday and he promised her he'd accompany her to the event next time.

Of course, he'd lied. Because when the fourth Saturday of the month approached, Draco skipped out again. he'd already been missing his nights at Tonic because he didn't want to run into Potter, so it was easy to lie and say he was still feeling unwell.

The only thing he was doing regularly was keeping up with his shop Monday through Friday, and eating chocolate. Except, they weren't the scrumptious treats from Mocha Me Yours anymore. Even his customers had started to notice.

It wasn't that the orders he'd placed from other various chocolatiers were _bad_ , but there was just something Mocha Me Yours had that the others did not.

"Mr Malfoy, I was hoping to catch some of that Melted Mocha Butter Cake you had a few weeks ago. I thought those were your items of delight on Thursdays with the Anemone displays and the story you tell us about Adonis and Aphrodite. It certainly doesn't sit well with this bitter peach dark chocolate offering you have today. A bit too literal wouldn't you say?"

Draco could only nod at the criticism. Nothing was working out like he'd hoped. And it was all Potter's fault.

Of course, it was. 

She was right, he knew. He missed the Melted Butter Cake, too.

"I'll have something better for you next week, Mrs Desai, you'll see," Draco said with a smile he knew didn't reach his eyes as he fake-assured his customer. Part of the charm of his business continuing to grow was providing the best treats to go with the flowers. How could he thrive if he changed the norm?

People didn't like change. People liked familiarity, and Draco didn't blame them. He desperately missed the double chocolate ec—

"Draco, a package has come for you." Chitra, Draco's assistant, called to him from the counter.

"Sure," Draco said, approaching the counter and retrieving the box from his assistant's hands as she started to feed the owl that'd delivered it. Draco knew that owl. A dark brown long eared little thing with amber eyes. Henry Evans's owl.

As Draco opened the box, he was overwhelmed by the contents. His heart raced as he saw the familiar sweets he'd been missing for almost a month, and as if that wasn't enough, Mrs Desai came by his side and grabbed the box. She handed Draco a piece of parchment before she started to walk away.

"Must be the invoice," she said casually. "Come on, Chitra, I'll help you set it up."

Draco's assistant happily followed Mrs Desai and they started to replace the empty plates with the new treats. Draco anxiously opened the parchment in his hand.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

_Malfoy,_

_Mocha Me Yours lost a month's business and I feel like it's my fault. I'm sorry if I did or said anything to offend you and you've stopped ordering from your favourite bakery. Naturally, this is only an assumption it's your favourite bakery but what do I know, I just…Oh never mind that. In any case, please enjoy, what I'm told, are your favourite/most frequent orders from MMY. _

_I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me for offending you on such a deep level. Trust me, there's no better love than the love of chocolate, and I take full responsibility if I've deprived you of such a great love._

_Also, there's a new lounge that's opened up in Amorato, and I've seen your friends there a few times. Parkinson told me you were feeling unwell, and I hope you feel better and stop by next time. It'll be good to catch up._

_Yours,_

_Harry Potter._

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

"This is for you, Draco." Chitra had walked back to Draco to hand him a small box. There was a another note on it.

>> _Feel better. This hot chocolate is my favourite and is best enjoyed with marshmallows. Try it with a pinch of salt. Hope to see you soon, HP_. <<

When Draco opened the box he saw several small phials of hot chocolates wrapped in a tiny bow. Pansy had told Potter Draco was unwell, so he'd sent Draco hot chocolate.

Pansy spoke with Potter? More importantly, how…and when…and why…had Potter become so sweet?

Wait, was it obligatory for Draco to respond? If Draco continued this back and forth, surely it would be considered courtship. However, Draco was more confused now. Would he be courting Harry Potter or Henry Evans? Were both men interested in Draco? It surely seemed like it, Draco wasn't an idiot, there was definitely flirting there.

Potter had bought a week's supply of goods for Draco from Mocha Me Yours, surely, he should thank the man. But Draco couldn't help but wonder if his lack of orders impacted the business or were they upsetting Henry Evans personally?

"I'm reading too much into this," Draco told himself, and placed the small box of hot chocolate on the counter. He returned his attention to the displays of flowers set about the shop—that was his real job, after all. Not worrying about Potter or a business associate.

)-()-(

After much deliberating, mostly begging on Pansy's part, and Blaise insisting Pansy was no fun without Draco, Draco agreed to go to the lounge in Amorato. He finally learned the name of the place: Magic, Mystery, and You. MMY for short.

Draco's eyes widened slightly at the recognition of the acronym. MMY was something Potter had used in his letter for Mocha Me Yours—what were the chances Magic was owned by the same person who owned Mocha? Pansy had said " _it's relatively close to the baker you like_ …" not _owned_ by the same people. Did that mean Henry Evans would possibly be there? Hell, did that mean the same individuals who frequented Mocha Me Yours—half of Hogwarts from his year, would be there?

No, this was _not_ happening. And Draco could not believe Pansy nor Blaise didn't tell him anything about that. There was no way a hundred (Yes, Draco might have been exaggerating) Gryffindors were at Magic, Mystery, and You, and his friends DID NOT TELL HIM!

Draco was officially freaking out.

He liked his contained little world with his flower-shop, and his Friday night clubs, and his chocolates. Going somewhere new where he didn't know anyone and possibly _everyone_ that knew him would be there was terrifying. Not to mention Potter had all but asked Draco to attend; what if he thought it was going to be a date?

This was exactly why Draco didn't date. He hated this. He hated the butterflies, and the feelings of insecurity, and the fear of rejection. Except…these were new feelings. He'd never actually felt this way about anyone before. The men he'd shagged in the loos in Tonic, or the back alley, or the men he'd gone home with never made Draco nervous.

 _Potter_ made Draco nervous. 

Fuck if that wasn't a revelation Draco didn't need tonight.

"Hey, you made it!" Potter said, popping out of nowhere just as Pansy had excused herself to use the toilet and Blaise had gone to the bar to get them drinks.

"Obviously," Draco said, turning away from Potter, because that was pretty much what he was best at.

Potter pulled on Draco's elbows, and as it was quite loud in the club, he leaned down to whisper in Draco's ear. "You look good. I mean, well. You look healthy." Potter visibly cringed and Draco felt slight satisfaction at that. He was commenting on Draco's attire for the evening, which was nothing special, silk trousers with a dark green button down, and a black silk tie. He looked normal, knowing quite well his arse in those trousers looked _divine_.

He would've revelled in making Potter fluster but the only thought Draco had in his head was how Potter _smelled_ good. He smelled as if he'd spent his entire day surrounded by baked goods, and chocolate, and coffee. It was obvious Potter had showered and his cologne was very nice, but there was a deep rooted scent Draco simply couldn't shake off.

It couldn't be. Could it? Would it _actually_ be possible?

"Henry Evans," Draco found himself saying. Wasn't Potter's mother's maiden name Evans? Draco recalled reading something like that in the _Prophet_ after the war. The story of Potter's family history and how everyone thought he was going to marry the Weasley girl but had ended up coming out as gay at the age of twenty.

Potter looked surprised. "Yeah…?"

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"I…in a way," replied Potter.

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you two lovers?"

Potter coughed then. Or maybe it was laughter and being caught by surprise what made it seem like a cough, Draco wasn't sure. "No. We're not _lovers_."

"Potter?" Draco asked, his voice so commanding, he surprised himself, still he kept pushing on. "Why are you wasting my time?"

"One date, Malfoy. It's all I ask for."

"What does that have to do with Henry Evans?" Draco asked.

"You're the one who brought him up," replied Potter. 

As the room started to get crowded, Potter pulled Draco into a dark corner. He was all about ready to fight Potter off for thinking Draco was willing to do more than just talk with him. Pulling him in a darkened cornered implied _things_. Things, Draco wasn't ready for. But as soon as Draco opened his mouth to retaliate, Potter opened a door and pushed Draco through.

They seemed to be in an empty VIP room. There were mirrors everywhere and one window where guests could see the dancefloor but it didn't look like the patrons on the other side couldn't see them.

"What the actual fuck?" Draco muttered.

"Sorry, we have to talk," Potter said. "It's quiet here." 

Draco took a few steps away from Potter and crossed his arms. His gesture most certainly did not impress Potter, instead, Potter looked disappointed.

"Henry Potter was my great-grandfather. Most people called him Harry. Lily Evans is my mother's name. When I bought the property for Mocha Me Yours, I wanted to start a business, but I didn't want the _Prophet_ all over it. So with Hermione's help, and a few other solicitors, I bought the deed under the name of Henry Evans. I…only had one dream after I quit the Aurors, and that was to bake. I enjoyed cooking. I mean, I was forced to cook for my adopted family as a child and was quite good at it, and it wasn't until I was in my late teens that I realised it was something I _enjoyed_. So I'm always behind the scene at MMY…"

"Wait. That day when I saw you coming out of the door and wearing a Mocha Me Yours t-shirt…"

"You mean that day you don't recall?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Answer the bloody question, Potter."

"Yeah, I was in the back office. Whoever comes into the café sees me there and doesn't think much of it. Everyone knows Henry Evans runs the show, and no one really knows who he is and what he looks like. We sell baked goods, and well, we market off the quality of the products."

"The products _you_ create?" Draco asked, _and the ones I'm obsessed with_.

"Yeah," Potter said with a proud smirk, before he ran his fingers through his hair. "The ones you order weekly."

"I've been ordering from you for a very long time,” Draco said, feeling utterly self-conscious. He involuntarily sucked his stomach in, and stood up straighter. By any means, he wasn't fat, but he was a chocoholic, and even if he went running three days of the week, he wasn't _super_ fit. Not like Potter, who _evidently_ created the things Draco was addicted to. Did he not eat them? 

"I know," Potter said, giving Draco a once-over. "I didn't believe it at first. I thought it was a joke and you'd found out about me and my business and were up to something. But you kept ordering over and over again. You even wrote a review of our products in the _Prophet_ 's _Local business_ section. That doubled our sales for three months."

"Well, I offer your baked goods at my shop and people seemed to like—"

"Yeah, that's how I was certain you didn't really know it was me. Then you'd often write to Henry Evans offering advice, and what you like best, and…I had never met anyone who felt so passionately about dessert as me. I mean, some of your ideas were genius and I incorporated them. We shared samples with you and…"

"And I was addicted," Draco said.

Potter smiled a brilliant smile then and it felt as though the entire room had brightened.

"What about this place? Another one for the MMY franchise? What's the story behind Mystery, Magic, and You?"

Potter shrugged then, looking slightly shy. He ran his fingers through his hair again and then chuckled. "When I'm working, I'm not allowed to do this. My own rules," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"My hand through my hair. I've got to be sanitary and everything is clean and spic and span. So when I'm nervous—I guess it means I'm not nervous when baking, I touch my hair a lot." He looked away from Draco then and towards the dancefloor.

The club was starting to get filled up and Draco noticed how it was such an eclectic mix of crowd. When he'd been at Tonic, everyone looked the same, and the faces all had started to blend together for him. But at MMY, it was so diverse. It was amazing. Men and women were dancing in pairs, some straight couples, some gay, a few groups holding hands or kissing. It sort of represented the world to him. This was an escape from reality, but, it was all too real all the same. He _loved_ it.

"I'm a businessman," Potter said and Draco's attention was diverted towards him. "To answer your question about the MMY franchise. I own Mocha, and now I own Mystery. It's what I've always wanted."

"To be a businessman?" Draco asked, sounding surprised. When they were young, he was sure Potter was going to become an Auror—if he wasn't going to end up dead, that is.

"To be my own boss. I had to listen to too many people growing up. My aunt and uncle, Dumbledore, Snape, _gods_ the Ministry…" He shook his head and sat on the loveseat against the wall, still looking out onto the dancefloor and not at Draco. "I now finally do what I want, what I _love_. I go and bake every day, knowing I don't _have_ to. I can take a day off, get one of my assistants to do it. Get the junior accountant to do the bills…but I'm my own boss. And that's the point."

"I know what you mean," Draco said, sitting across from Potter, and Potter finally looked at him, slightly stunned. "That's why I own the flower-shop." He sat back and relaxed, finally letting the little gut he had to surface. "I keep my own hours, and sell whatever and however I feel like. I offer sweets to get the customers in, but they buy my product not because of the chocolates I give them—no offence."

Potter laughed, "None taken. I was honoured you used so much of our products as your own marketing campaign."

"Honoured? Really?"

Potter blushed then and Draco caught himself thinking Potter was just the most adorable thing when blushing. Wait, really? Potter? Adorable? Was Draco drunk?

Except, he was not. He'd not had a drop of alcohol that day, and come to think of it, his last serving of chocolate was over four hours ago. No wonder Draco was hallucinating.

"It was just a compliment, is all," said Potter.

Draco bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from grinning. The baker of his favourite sweets had a bit of a crush on Draco. It was flattering, to say the least. The fact that Harry Potter had a crush on him, was something entirely new and different. 

"I should probably get back out there. Look for my friends and all…" Draco said, standing up. He knew Blaise was dating someone new and it was getting serious, and Blaise wanted Draco to meet her. That woman was going to be here tonight, and Draco needed to get a few drinks in before meeting one of Blaise's dates. There was a story there, and Draco needed to be prepared for it. 

"I…Um…before you go, though?"

"Yeah?" Draco approached the door to leave the VIP-esque room and turned to look at Potter.

"Do you wanna maybe dance with me? Later I mean. After you meet Gin—Blaise—your friends?" Potter immediately shut his mouth. 

"Potter…do you know something I don't?"

Potter made an awkward face and then bit his lower lip. If Draco already wasn't holding the doorknob to leave the room, he might have done something drastic. Like close the distance between them and kiss Potter, but good for him that Draco was holding onto a cool metal which was grounding him. Because fantasising about kissing Potter _was not okay_.

"I'll just come and find you later, okay?" Potter's face was pleading and Draco decided not to push it.

"Very well, if I'm still here later, you'll have yourself a dance."

"Draco…" Potter said, almost pleading, and there was something in his voice that broke Draco's heart. When Draco looked at him again, Potter was close to the door and they seemed to be walking out at the same time.

"Yes, Potter?"

"Unless you think it's _really_ worth it, could you not go home with someone tonight. I mean, you know, unless that someone is me?"

Potter didn't wait for a response, and before Draco realised the wind had just been kicked out of him, Potter was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Why didn't you tell me Potter owned this place?" Draco shouted into Pansy's ear as they were on the dancefloor, and Blaise was still missing from action.

"I didn't know…I thought the deed was under someone called Henry Evans who also owns the bakery…"

Pansy looked at Draco confused, and Draco _knew_ she was lying. Before he could respond, a woman's arm snaked around Pansy's waist and pulled her away. Draco watched her go in the arms of a blond woman who Draco _thought_ was Daphne Greengrass, _and_ Theodore Nott. Draco hadn't kept touch with Theo over the past few years because of his own business starting up, and the only reason he was as close to Pansy and Blaise was because they always stopped by his house to see him and his mother.

Draco had always known Theo was bisexual, and he supposed Theo and Daphne dancing with Pansy made sense. Just as much sense as some random bloke with blue hair was grinding with Theo.

What didn't make sense was Draco wishing Potter was around. Or that Potter would come and collect the dance he'd so sincerely asked Draco for. How had he started missing Potter when he barely knew the man?

There were only a few things Draco could do. He could go looking for Blaise and meet the Weasley girl face-to-face, because, yes, Potter had let it slip. And no, Draco was not stupid. Or, he could go get a drink at the bar and let some man try to pull him. Maybe that'd get Potter's attention and then Potter would come calling for him. _Or_ , Draco thought, the last option—which was rather Gryffindorish—was to simply go around the club _looking_ for Potter.

It wasn't like Draco'd never been on the pull before. He'd been to Tonic enough times to know what he liked and how to go after it. The only difference was this wasn't Tonic, and the man he was looking for was Harry Fucking Potter. Sure, it made loads of sense. _Except that it didn't._

Draco was pusillanimous when it came to the matters of the heart. _You talk as if you've ever had any matters of the heart_ , Draco told himself. 

Right then. 

It was either find Blaise, or get a drink. Maybe even make Potter jealous—that was the option if Draco was bored.

After he approached the bar, Draco ordered a chocolate martini. The bartender offered him a menu that listed seven different _varieties_ of chocolate martinis. Draco should've expected this. The place was called MMY. He glanced over the menu and ordered something called Chocolate Covered Cherry. The bartender smiled at Draco and went about to make the drink.

"How much do I owe you?" Draco asked when the bartender shook his head. "What?"

"The boss said whoever orders that drink tonight gets it for free."

"You're not serious."

"Dead serious, mate," the bartender said and turned away from Draco to help another customer.

Bloody hell, did Potter _know_ Draco was going to order that particular one? Had he planned this all along? He didn't have time to contemplate Potter's actions because there was an older man crowding Draco's space.

"Hey, boy," he said in a creepy fashion that sent all of Draco's alarms flying. "Care to dance?"

"I'm quite all right, thank you," Draco said and turned away from the man. He started to walk away when someone, Draco assumed it was the same man, placed his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"Wait a min—"

"Trouble?" Another voice came from behind Draco. _Potter_.

"I was just going to look for my friends," Draco said, taking a sip of his drink and making it a show for Potter. "You coming?"

Potter looked at the man who still had his hand on Draco's shoulder and picked it up and removed it. "Sure," he said before he grabbed Draco by the elbow and pulled him away.

"Potter, my drink!" Draco said, annoyed. He really hated being manhandled like this.

"I'll buy you a new one," Potter said dismissively.

"Obviously, because you bought this one," Draco snapped. "And let go of my elbow!" Draco yanked his arm away from Potter.

"Sorry, I just really didn't like the way that man was looking at you."

"I can handle myself."

"I know that," Potter said, sounding sheepish. Then he shrugged, "I suppose I got jealous."

"I wasn't going to take him up on his offer to dance with him," Draco said, taking another sip of his drink. The bloody thing was _fucking_ to die for. Baileys and the cherry flavoured vodka went really well together and Draco could feel getting buzzed to his bones.

"God, you look sexy drinking one of my drinks," Potter said to him.

Draco felt the blush creeping up on his cheeks. His neck felt warm, his face was burning, and he did what he could do best. He hid himself behind the martini glass. "The bartender did a decent enough job with this drink," he said.

Potter grinned at him.

"Did you really tell him whoever orders the Chocolate Covered Cherry gets a free drink?"

Potter shook his head, and he leaned down to kiss Draco's cheek before he took the now-empty martini glass from Draco's hands. "No, I told him if Draco Malfoy orders a chocolate martini, give it to him for free."

"You simply assumed all your bartenders would know who I am? The man barely looks like he's nineteen years old." He'd have been too young to know much about the war. 

Potter laughed then, and the warmth of his breath against Draco's ear sent shivers down his spine. "You decorated his brother's wedding last year, and people still talk about it."

"I _thought_ he looked familiar. But I only dealt with the wife…"

"So he knew who you were, and he knew to get you whatever you wanted to drink…"

"You can't just pay for me all the time, Potter—"

"I don't. You have paid Mocha Me Yours in many ways by your business, and your free advertising—I'm just returning the favour."

"Right…" Draco said, sceptically. Then a moment later, he added, "So, do you want to dance…" Potter looked nervous, so Draco pulled Potter close to him. He pressed his hips against Potter and asked, "Isn't that what you wanted?" 

Potter hesitated for a second before he threaded his fingers through Draco's hair. "I want so much more…" he said. "But I'd settle for a dance tonight."

Draco wasn't entirely sure what he was expected to do with that husky tone in Potter's voice, so he smiled, took Potter's hand, and guided them to the dancefloor. He knew he could do this. This was just dancing with a man who wanted him. _Obviously_. Because no one put in that much effort if they didn't want him.

At first they moved slowly together, Potter grabbing onto Draco's hips tentatively, but then Draco inhaled the scent again. The scent he was starting to associate with Potter—the mix of a vanilla fragrance that smelled like man and sex and chocolaty goodness.

Shit, Draco was getting turned on! He must have showed something on his face because Potter smirked at him and moved in closer. Draco turned away, pressing his back against Potter's chest, and closing his eyes when Potter enveloped him in his arms. God, he felt hungry, safe, and aroused. How was this even possible?

"What are you doing to me, Potter?" Draco whispered to no one in particular, as he pushed his arse back against Potter's groin. The hardness pressed against him turned him on even more and Draco recalled that night in Tonic when Potter was pressing his erection against Draco's leg.

Why had Potter been there, anyway?

The question flew out of Draco's mind before it reached his lips because now, Potter's lips were on his skin. Potter pressed his face in the crook of Draco's neck and gently kissed him there. A hint of moisture sent tingles all over Draco's body and _my god_ , Draco was _dying_.

"Potter, I need you to…" _Stop? Take me home? Take me right now? Make me drop to my knees?_

"No…" Potter said, and Draco could hear the smile in his voice. "I know your modus operandi, Malfoy. I won't be one of your one-offs."

"Oh?" Draco asked, intrigued. He wondered who had been talking about him, but he also knew he was well known in Tonic. He liked to have a good time and if Potter merely inquired about him in passing, he'd find out a thing or two about Draco in no time.

"And you expect me to change for you? Over one dance?" _Over you making me feel more alive than I've felt before_.

Potter shook his head. "No, I just want you to come with me."

He was now face-to-face with Draco again and Draco searched his eyes before asking: "Where?"

"The offer still stands, and I want to fulfil my promise."

"Potter, what are you talking about?"

"A freshly baked Molten Chocolate Lava Cake," Potter said, and Draco almost lost the feeling in his knees. "I told you I wanted to give you a tour of my kitchen, to bake you a cake, hot…and…fresh…" Potter's voice was low and his breath continued to make Draco weak as he nipped on Draco's ear, involuntarily making him buck his hips.

"One more dance," Draco said, breathless. He needed to compose himself and he could do that if he had a good five minutes to gather his thoughts. However, he should've accounted for the fact that he was hard, and Potter was equally aroused, and they were dancing less and rubbing their groins together more.

Draco hadn't had this much tension on the dancefloor in a while. Usually, when he got like this, he'd grab the guy's hand and take him to the closest empty spot he could find. Sometimes, it was a toilet stall in the loo, or he'd simply make the bloke Apparate them to his flat. But Potter didn't want to do that. He wasn't some faceless, nameless bloke driving him wild.

He was Potter.

And fuck if Draco wanted him. Bad.

)-()-(

Everything was happening in a blur. Draco barely said his goodbyes to Pansy, who seemed quite busy with Theo and Daphne, and he didn't even get to see Blaise at all. He'd no idea where Blaise was hiding his or with his new girlfriend.

"Are you ready?" was all Potter had said before they were walking down the street, away from Mystery, Magic, and You, and towards Mocha Me Yours. They took two lefts and a right before they were on Electric Avenue. Potter opened the doors to the café with a spell and once they were in, placed the locking spell back on.

"It's this way," Potter said, placing a hand on the small of Draco's back and guiding him through the empty room. All the furniture was stacked up against the wall, and it only confused Draco.

"Why do you—"

"I have a number of house-elf friends who like to come by the café at night and socialise. The free house-elves don't really have a place where they can gather in big numbers, and they feel safe here. The safety wards are set quite strong and no one would bother them." Potter said with a smile and Draco let out an exasperated chuckle.

"The world's Saviour through and through," he said.

"Ron thinks they could be conspiring to overthrow the Ministry."

"Brilliant. Sign me up!" Draco said and they both laughed.

Potter still had his hold on Draco as they entered the kitchen. It was extraordinarily immaculate, and there were seven different baking stations in pristine conditions. They all had a small sign hanging above them. Draco read them aloud, "Common Use. Gluten Free. Nut Free. Vegan. Unique Allergies. Special Orders." And of course: "Ron's Testing Station."

Potter gave him a smirk before he summoned an apron and grabbed his wand to fire up the oven under the _Special Orders_ sign.

"What's Special Orders?" Draco asked, perching himself up on a cutting table as there was no other place to sit.

Potter gave him a shy smile and looked away from Draco, still, Draco could see a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "It's my station. Only I get to work on it, and the assistants aren't allowed to touch any of the creations."

"Hmm." That still didn't explain why Potter was looking mortified.

"I make all of your orders personally. Over the years, I've figured out your tastes, what you order more of, what you never order again. I compare the ingredients, the tastes, and create the blend I think you'll like best." Potter didn't look at Draco, instead, he continued to work around the kitchen summoning up the flour, eggs, other various ingredients, and three different types of chocolates before he started to melt the chocolate and the butter together.

It was quiet for a few seconds, and Draco watched as an empty plate floated in the air and Potter placed a few pieces of chocolate on it with raspberries and grapes, before it slowly glided towards Draco.

"It'll be fifteen minutes until it's ready so…" He coughed and looked right at Draco, "…to tie you up for the time being."

Draco held the plate and took a bite of one of the small pieces on the plate. It was bitter, but Draco didn't mind. He tried the second piece and it was sweet, so Draco combined them and then popped a raspberry into his mouth. It was _fucking_ heavenly.

Potter's apron was a mess and there was a bit of flour in his hair. he'd moved with such swiftness in the kitchen, without a care, and it was fucking sexy. Now, Draco wanted to laugh at his state.

Potter must have realised why Draco was looking so amused so he removed his apron and spelled himself clean. "What do you think?" he asked, approaching Draco, who stiffened up as he remained seated on the wooden table. 

"How did you manage to get the world's best chocolate companies to do business with you?" Draco asked, offering a small piece to Potter who opened his mouth, indicating for Draco to feed him. Draco couldn't help it, he gulped visibly and before he knew it, his legs were wrapped around Potter's waist and he'd pulled him close.

He tried to steady his breath, will his heartbeat to slow down, as Potter looked up at him and smiled. His lips begging to be kissed.

Draco leaned down and his lips hovered over Potter's before he asked, "Are you sure you're alright with kissing? I mean, would that be going too fast…"

"Malfoy…" Potter grumbled and Draco closed the distance between their lips and kissed Potter.

It was a slow and tender kiss at first, with Potter's hands resting on Draco's thighs, and Draco still holding onto the plate with chocolate and fruit. As he moved in deeper, Potter groaning around Draco's tongue in his mouth; the oven alarm beeped.

This was probably the first time, Draco thought, he'd wanted something more than chocolate. But he was getting the best of both worlds. He had Potter making dessert for him. He was ready to have his cake, and eat it too.

Draco chuckled at his silly thought and hopped down from the table while Potter worked near the oven. Draco walked up slowly to him as to not startle the man and watched as Potter inverted the cake onto a plate. As the cake rested on the plate, Potter rushed towards the corner of the kitchen and fetched something. When he returned, he grabbed a spoon and topped the cake with sorbet. Draco had never had anyone cook for him before, let alone, pay him so much attention. His heart melted as the sorbet seeped into the chocolate and he wanted to freeze this moment for his life. It was beyond precious.

"I actually don't know how you feel about strawberry, but I reckoned I'd take a chance…" Potter smiled at him, looking nervous, and handed Draco a spoon.

They stood side by side, hip to hip, as Draco cut into the lava cake. The chocolate streamed down as he scooped up the bit of cake and the melted chocolate. Potter watched him intently, his eyes on Draco's lips as he took in the first bite. Draco closed his eyes and moaned around the spoon, it was the most decadent thing he'd ever had.

"Is it good?" Potter whispered in his ear and Draco opened his eyes.

"I…that's one word for it," Draco said, when Potter took the spoon from his hand and then scooped up some more to feed Draco. "Orgasmic is more like it." 

It was the most intimate thing in Draco's life. They simply rested their hips against the baking station as Potter spoon-fed him. Now, he was glad Potter simply hadn't wanted to fuck. If he was trying to _impress_ Draco, he'd succeeded. If he wanted Draco to melt into him and do whatever Potter desired, he was going to get that.

"This is unbelievably impressive, Potter," Draco said. "I know I've liked your creations in the past but this…I can't get over it. I can't believe _you_ made this. You made this tonight, for me."

"I'd like to do it again," Potter said as Draco finished the last of the cake.

"Oh, you most certainly can," Draco said with a small laugh. "I'll have to up my running schedule if I'm going to keep eating like this."

"Yeah?" Potter said with delight. "Will you let me make you dinner?"

"Yes," said Draco. Of course, he would. He'd be fucking lying if he didn't admit he wanted Potter. More than just the chocolate or the cake-making abilities. He'd want Potter even if he'd never bake for Draco again. Although, he prayed he wouldn't stop.

"Maybe we can go running together sometime. I like to run, too. Usually, around the parks in Muggle London, less _Prophet_ reporters that way."

Draco nodded. "Makes sense. I'll probably have to join you there, especially if people saw us running together. Or…doing other things." Draco hoped.

"So, we'll really do this? I mean, you'll do this?"

"Do what?" Draco asked.

"Make plans. You'll have dinner with me, and we'll go running together. And we'll make a go of it?"

"Or try to," Draco said, still surprised he was admitting to going on a date with Potter. Making future plans with him, and all over a kiss and a cake. A pretty fucking epic cake, but cake, nonetheless.

"I want to do this proper, Draco," Potter said, slight warning in his tone. "I want to get to know you before we do anything more—"

"I—"

"No. I told you. I'm not one of your fucking conquests. I can't do casual. I can't share you. If we date, you're only dating me."

Draco nodded. "Very well. But I'm not going to stop going out dancing or—"

"Fine. I'll go with you."

"Like my stalker?"

Potter rolled his eyes. "Like your date. The bloke you'll dance with. The bloke you'll…kiss."

So Draco agreed to go on a date with Potter. He even allowed Potter to Apparate him home, and kissed him goodbye on his doorstep. Draco wanted to invite Potter in, offer him coffee or a Brandy, and he didn't know when it became about wanting to spend more time with Potter and not just dragging him to his bedroom.

"How was your evening, dear?" his mother asked him when Draco entered the first floor of his house to head to his room.

"Good. I…had a date with Potter."

"Harry Potter?" she asked, sounding surprised. Her eyes widened and she gave a smile as if she wasn't surprised, after all. Only his mother could pull off such a look. 

"The one and only," Draco replied, unable to hide his own smile.

"So, you're over Jacob, then?"

"Uh…Mother…about that…"

"Draco, if you're going to tell me there was never any Jacob, don't bother. I already know.” And just like that, she turned away from Draco, and proceeded down the hall towards her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dating Potter was more fun than Draco would've imagined. It was also taking a toll on his sex-life.

Their runs together were fun, and Draco was finally seeing the joy of what it was like to go jogging with someone else. Whenever he was out alone in the parks, he'd seen couples running together and thought it was so cliché, but now, he looked forward to Potter's company.

After their runs, Potter invited Draco over to his place, and cooked for him. In the beginning, Draco used to Apparate home, shower, and then arrive at Potter's house. Eventually, he started showering there, too. 

Draco never offered to spend the night, and Potter never asked him. _This_ was probably the only disappointing thing about his dates with Potter.

At the end of each evening of their date, Potter would push Draco against the door, his leg pushing in-between Draco's thighs and they'd snog like a couple of teenagers. Then, Draco would go home and wank. Because he wanted to feel Potter's body on top of his. He wanted to feel Potter's fingers that mounded dough so expertly to open him up. He wanted to suck on Potter's fingers while Potter was inside him. He had a million fantasies of the things he could do with Potter, and soon, he knew he was going to burst. 

Once, in the middle of the afternoon, Potter had showed up at Dances With The Daffodils with a box of chocolates. "I didn't want to bring you flowers, because well, you know…" He had laughed as he'd gestured towards the thousands of plants around them. Potter's laugh was infectious and Draco had grabbed the box from Potter's hands, threw it on the counter, and locked the door to the shop. He'd then dragged Potter in the back office and kissed him senseless.

Pansy couldn't believe they'd still not had sex. Blaise was getting good at avoiding any and all subjects about dating Gryffindors and often changed the subject to Pansy's sexual exploits.

It was Potter's request to go slow, and Draco wasn't going to push him, but over one month, thirteen official dates, and other "chance encounters" later, Draco decided to seduce Potter. Because he was tired of going home alone. He was tired of his own hand. He wanted Potter to touch him. 

"I'm thinking of going to Tonic this Saturday evening," Draco told Potter while Potter had stopped by his shop on Wednesday and was helping him arrange a few bouquets. Chitra had the day off, and Potter knew that, so he'd decided to stop by and spend some _quality_ time with him.

"Do you have to be at Mystery?"

Potter shook his head. "No. I hired a new General Manager to take care of day-to-day activities, so I should be free. Why Tonic and not Mystery this Saturday?"

Draco shrugged. "I feel more comfortable there. I don't like how your friends are always watching us when we dance. And I want to be able to be free. I don't want a million Gryffindor eyes judging my every move."

"Being at Tonic with me there says something to the world, Draco," Potter said.

"And what's that, Potter?"

Potter looked annoyed. "When will you start calling me Harry?"

Draco shrugged. _When you come inside me_ , was what he wanted to say. "When you _finally_ make me Chocolate Baklava like you've been promising me for _ages_ ," Draco said, feigning exasperation.

Potter laughed. "I told you, I'm still perfecting it. Phyllo dough and I aren't exactly best friends. Even with magic, the flaky dessert is quite challenging to master."

"Fine," Draco said, getting the feeling he shouldn't provoke Potter any further. "You know I'll love whatever you make." He added a bit of charm to his voice when he said that and Potter immediately blushed. "So what is this something I'm saying to the world, Harry?"

Potter seemed to tense up. "That we're together. Not just gossip. I mean…that's a statement, right? We've been dating for a month—"

"And you don't think I want to show off my boyfriend to the world?" Draco asked, chuckling. "It's different at Mystery because you have a very strict _No Journalists_ policy and you've got wards set up to keep the place _classy_."

"You know, you can stop sounding so impressed all the time. I'm a good businessman and I was an Auror, I know how to keep private things private—just because you were used to going to trashy clubs to get off—"

"Are we fighting?" Draco said, amused, though he made himself sound a bit more indignant. "Because you don't want to start an argument with me, Potter, and then expect me to ask you out on a date."

"Harry."

Draco sighed with annoyance.

"And you're asking me _out_? Then, by all means, I'm all yours." Potter gave him a huge grin and Draco bit the inside of his cheek.

He turned to Potter and pulled him close, letting him drop the blue irises he was holding. "You say that now, Harry, but you don't know what I have planned for you." Draco mustered up all the sex he could in his voice before he pressed his lips against Potter and pushed their hips together.

Potter groaned into his mouth. "Are you…wait…you're…oh."

Draco could've dropped the subject then and allowed Potter to imagine whatever he was going to imagine, but since he was with a Gryffindor now—and no, he was totally not freaking out about it—he figured putting all his cards on the table was going to be the type of thing he did.

"I hate going home alone after the club," Draco said, swaying his hips. "I mean, the last time I was there, I'd run into you and you'd ruined all my chances of pulling—"

Potter growled, his eyes going dark.

"So, if I'm going to Tonic, you have to _come_ with me."

"I…yeah. Sure."

"We'll have a good time together."

"Yes. We will," Potter said, nodding. "Because we're boyfriends. And that's what boyfriends do." He gave one of his stupid and brilliant smiles again. 

"The ones that want each other, yes. Do you think we want each other, _Harry_?" Draco brought his hand down and rubbed his palm against the bulge of Potter's trousers. "Do we?"

"Yeah. I think so. I mean, I hope so…I do…" Draco grabbed Potter's erection and pulled on it slightly before he bucked his hips and grinded himself against Potter. "Oh, _fuck, Draco…_ " Potter groaned before kissing him and they rutted against each other. Draco didn't have the resolve to stop them but then the doorbell to his shop chimed, indicating a customer had walked in.

Thankfully, they were behind a screen door, and Draco quickly stepped away from Potter, fixing himself up, and walked away. If he took the attention away from a dishevelled Potter, Potter would've the time to get himself together.

"Hi, how can I help you?" he asked in a friendly tone and his customer was none-the-wiser.

)-()-(

As tradition dictated, Pansy stopped by the shop around closing time on Friday to have dinner with Draco. Once, Potter had joined them, but it wasn't something Pansy had enjoyed as she liked her alone time with Draco, so Draco decided not to always invite him.

"So, we're going to Tonic tonight," Draco told Pansy while he poured the Merlot in her glass.

"Interesting. Do you plan on making him jealous so he can go home and ravish you? Mark you as his?" She laughed as if she were joking but Draco knew she was totally being serious.

"I thought about it," Draco said smiling. "But it wouldn't be fair. He's ready. _We're_ ready, but I'm not sure what he's been waiting for. And when I brought up the topic of moving forward, he was quite on board with it."

"Do you think he still thinks you'll discard him?"

Draco raised an eyebrow and looked right at Pansy. "How do you know about that?"

She immediately blushed and started drinking her wine is big gulps.

"Pansy…" Draco warned.

"So he might have told me something about it. I mean, the man's been fancying you for ages, apparently. He reached out to me and told me to bring you to his lounge since you won't go back to his café." 

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"What else could I have said more than what I did? _Hey, Draco, Potter's hot for you. Why don't you go and fuck him_?" She laughed again. "I told him if he wanted you, he'd have to figure out his own way."

"But why? Why does he want _me_?"

"Believe me, I've been asking myself the same question."

"Oh, shut up!" Draco threw his napkin at Pansy as she wouldn't stop giggling.

"How do you feel about him?" Pansy asked, once she'd finished her wine and had called for the waiter's attention to place an order for a second bottle and their main course.

"Being with him is fun," Draco said, "Surprisingly."

He'd been so busy this month since he'd been going on dates with Potter, he'd not really thought about it. It seemed so _natural_ to him—to be with Harry. They'd got into an easy routine of their runs, and then dinner at his place. He'd also been extra busy with work because the more treats Draco was putting up, the more customers he was getting. The word had got out that Draco Malfoy was dating Harry Potter, so people liked to come into the shop to seek Potter out, and then they'd stay for the treats. Then, Draco would guilt them into purchasing something and the vicious cycle never ended. Vicious, but good for business. 

"And what do you think will happen after you two have had sex? You're used to doing the opposite, fucking a bloke a few times and _then_ going out to dinner. Do you think he's a keeper? Do you think he'll be good in bed?" 

"I have no fucking clue, Pans," Draco said, laughing. "I want him so damn much and I can't tell if it's because I've got an itch to scratch, or if it's _him_. And if he's good, what if I won't be able to control myself? What if I'll want to fuck him all the time and if he's bad… No, he can't be bad. No one's _that_ good with their hands, and his _mouth_ …" Draco groaned, getting hard again. No matter how much he wanked at night thinking about Harry, not having the real thing didn't provide him any satisfaction. "I'm just ready. I'm _so fucking_ ready."

"Wow, you certainly sound like it," Pansy said with a teasing tone. "Try not to come while humping his leg on the dancefloor."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Pansy!" Draco nearly shouted. "That's it. You're cut off."

)-()-(

Draco had just arrived at Tonic when he ran into one of his mates, Tyler. Tyler was one of the first friends Draco had made at Tonic, and they'd danced together, once or twice, but never had anything more as Tyler was _really_ hot and almost every man there was on him within five minutes. Draco didn't used to mind though, because he wasn't in it for the competition or to keep score. He liked having fun.

He'd reckoned it was also one of the reasons why Tyler was always so nice to him; because Draco never gave him any grief about getting more attention. There had been plenty of cock to go around, and Draco had had his share.

"Hey, Draco, haven't seen you in a while," Tyler said, giving Draco a hug and pulling him into the club. They walked up to the bar and Tyler ordered their drinks for him. 

"Yes. I've been…" Draco paused for a second to chuckle. "Dating someone."

"Blimey!" Tyler said excited. "Is he coming around tonight or did you two already…"

"He'll be here," Draco said, assuringly. He wasn't going to go around and announce to everyone that he was dating Harry Potter. If Tyler didn't know, then he probably didn't read gossip columns in the _Prophet_. More of a reason to like Tyler.

"What about you? Found yourself someone special yet?"

Tyler laughed and shook his head. He was not more than twenty-two, and last Draco had heard, he was finishing up his rotations to become a Healer at St Mungo's. Draco figured the bloke had a lot on his plate to not want a relationship. He didn't blame him, he'd been all the same not even a month ago.

"Hi."

Potter came behind Draco and whispered in his ear before wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. 

"Bloody hell, that's Harry Potter," Tyler said, and Draco nearly laughed at his reaction. He tried to remember if Tyler had been there the evening Draco had first seen Potter at Tonic, and couldn't remember.

"I…yeah. Hello," Potter said straightening up and offered his hand to Tyler. "I'm Harry. Draco's boyfriend."

"You most certainly are," Tyler said with a huge grin on his face. "No wonder Draco's been missing in action around here. He's got a celebrity to shack up with. Say, Draco…" Tyler turned his attention away from Potter, "Has he really got a monster cock? I read it in _Witch-Allure_ that his relationships don't work out because his _equipment_ is just _too_ big."

Potter coughed violently in surprise and Draco couldn't help his amusement. He looked at Potter who looked mortified, and widened his eyes at Draco. Draco didn't know how big his equipment was, but he was going to find out soon enough.

Apparently, there was _some_ gossip Tyler did follow. "It's even bigger than what they said in the article," Draco said, patting Potter's shoulder and Potter glared at him.

"I know you're fucking with me but I'm going to let you do it anyway," Tyler said before he grabbed his drink from the bar and started to walk away. "Have a great night!"

When Tyler walked away, Draco turned to look at Potter. He took the entire ensemble in and his cock stirred at the sight of Potter wearing a tight black t-shirt that looked like it was ready to rip, and his equally tight dark denims that showed the outline of his cock quite well.

Draco whistled. Honestly, what was going on with him? "Evidently, all Tyler had to do was look down and he'd know the size of your equipment right here," he said.

"Is this okay?" Potter asked, nervously. "I wanted to look nice for you. Tonic has a different vibe than Mystery, so I didn't…"

"You look hot, Harry," Draco said, drawling out Potter's first name, and leaned in to kiss him. Draco immediately moaned as Potter slid his tongue in. "God, Harry. You fucking taste like…"

"I have a surprise for you," Potter said, reaching into his pocket to bring out a small drop of toffee wrapped in a small silver square. "They were ready today and I tasted a few to make sure you'd—"

"Merlin," Draco said, taking the small treat from Potter's hand and popping it in his mouth. Potter took the silver wrapper and it soon disappeared into thin air. "Fuck, Harry. This is fucking amazing. Gods, I love you!" And then Draco's eyes widened and he slapped a hand on his mouth and panicked.

"Pardon?"

"No. I didn't mean. I didn't—shit, I need a drink," Draco turned to the bar and finished his drink in one go. "You want to order one? Shall I order it for you? And then we'll go and dance, yeah? Brilliant. I'll order one for you."

Draco was in full-on panic mode and couldn't help it. He needed to get it together. He needed to stop rambling.

"Draco…" Potter whispered in Draco's ear and placed his hand on Draco's lower back. "Breathe, baby…" Draco took in a deep breath and released it slowly. "I don't need a drink," he said, bringing his hand up to rub at the back of Draco's neck. "Come on, dance with me."

They danced for two songs, Potter holding Draco close with his arms wrapped around Draco's neck. Draco was still feeling tense from his declaration earlier, but also from the fact that Potter had been rather dismissive of it. The more Draco thought about it, the more he wanted to know if he'd meant it. Draco had blurted the words, and well, chocolate had been involved, but he wouldn't just say that to anyone. 

Wasn't it too soon in their relationship to admit such a thing?

Potter kissed Draco's neck, and Draco's body automatically reacted to Potter's lips on him. He swayed his hips and pushed his groin against Potter's, in turn, causing Potter to groan in his ear. "Merlin, Draco. The things you do to me."

"Yeah? What sorts of things, Harry?" Draco asked, and the second song ended as the beat picked up.

"I think I'm ready for that drink now," Potter said in Draco's ear.

This was exactly how they functioned, or rather how Potter functioned. The moment they got close to something physical…Draco whispering sweet nothings in Potter's ear, and Potter would change the subject or put some distance between them. Their moment in the flower-shop had been the most they'd done together, the way Draco had touched him, and the way Potter had reacted—only that was the first time, he'd not pulled away. A customer had showed up and ruined their moment. 

Now, he was pulling away again.

It was driving Draco mad. Harry wanted him, it was obvious. He'd wanted him since the first night they had danced and kissed over a month ago. But then, why did he _always_ pull away?

They arrived at the bar and Draco noticed how some of the men were staring at Harry. Draco glared at all of them, feeling ridiculously jealous and possessive, and it annoyed the heck out of him. This wasn't who he was. He was Mr Cool. He was the bloke who pulled you into the loo and didn't give a fuck who you sucked-off after. But with Harry…he'd started to _think_ of him as Harry now too…Draco didn't want anyone else to touch him.

"Surprise, surprise, they don't have chocolate martinis here," Harry said rolling his eyes and then handed Draco a small drink that looked like iced-coffee. "I got you café Patrón with vanilla syrup and milk. It goes down smooth, I think you'll love it."

"Thanks," Draco said, sliding in the spot at the bar next to Harry. "Do you want to stay here or try to find a seat?"

"What's the matter?" Harry asked, frowning. "If you want to drink something else—"

"No, this is delicious. You're right. I love it," Draco said, and he meant it, except, he wasn't in the mood to drink. Suddenly, he just wanted to go home.

"Is this about what you said earlier?" Harry asked, leaning his forehead against Draco's, his hands sliding to the back of Draco's neck again, and then pulling gently on Draco's hair. "Because I didn't react to it?"

Draco shrugged, feeling like a pouty child. He twisted his face away so he didn't have to look into Harry's eyes, and then rubbed his face in the crook of Harry's neck. "I don't know."

"I don't know if you meant it. If I were to react to it, I want to be certain that you mean it." 

"How would you have reacted if I'd meant it?" Draco asked, genuinely curious, and slightly convinced he had meant it.

Harry grinned at him, and Draco's heartbeat sped up. "I…" He pulled Draco closer and kissed him, deep and bruising. They'd had quite a few snog-sessions but never had Harry ever kissed him like this. It was all tongue and teeth, almost as if he was letting himself go. He pressed their bodies together, and his hands reached down to grab Draco's arse. Any distance seemed like too much distance and Harry kept trying to diminish all the space between them.

Draco melted against him, moaning around Harry's tongue, knowing fully well they had an audience now. It wasn't as if men didn't rub up against each other or kiss like mad at the club, but this was _Harry Potter_ and he was kissing Draco.

"God, I love it when you make that noise," Harry said, his hips bucking against Draco, as if he was so desperate and needy for Draco; and Draco couldn't think straight.

"You think about me moaning like that for you, Harry?"

" _Every night_ , Draco," Harry said, kissing him again. "Every night I've wanted you. Wanted that arse. Wanted your mouth on me. I take like a million cold showers a week, and wank twice before I have to see you and three times after. When you kiss me, when you touch me, fuck…Draco. I can't control myself."

"Then why do you stop me?" Draco asked, and he sounded so unguarded; he wondered if uttering _I love you_ to Harry had suddenly made him so.

Before Harry could answer, there was a flash of a camera, and they both were yanked out of their moment.

"Shit…" Draco mumbled and at the same time, Harry said, " _Accio_ camera!" The camera came flying into Harry's grip and Harry used a wordless spell to destroy it. He threw it on the floor and immediately looked at Draco, his eyes dark. 

"Finish your drink."

Draco's eyes widened and his cock jerked to _complete_ attention. "What. The. Fuck. Was. That?" Draco asked, impressed, and he couldn't hide his smile.

Harry gave him a smug look, obviously pleased with himself for impressing Draco again, and gestured towards Draco's drink. Draco drank it in one go, and they started to walk away.

The entire club broke out in applause, and hoots as they made their way to the exit. Draco spotted Tyler in one corner with a bloke, they were both staring at them. Tyler winked at Draco and pulled the bloke he was with into a kiss.

As soon as they were out of the club, Harry Apparated them to his place.

)-()-(

They were quiet. Harry held Draco's hand and led him to the kitchen. Draco'd been to Harry's place a few times but he'd only been to the kitchen and the sitting room. He had wondered when he was going to see Harry's bedroom. Perhaps, tonight was the night. 

In the kitchen, Harry let go of Draco and poured them both a glass of water. Water was probably a good idea since they were sweating from the dancing, and then the bit of excitement afterwards. Harry finished his glass first and watched as Draco drank his water. His eyes were fixated on Draco's throat. Draco handed Harry back the empty glass, and a second later, the glasses vanished.

"Okay, now you're just showing off," Draco said, and Harry laughed.

"Maybe. Maybe I just wanted to show myself to you and was waiting for you to be ready."

"So you can do wandless magic? Like a lot. More than just summon a pan or a spoon in your kitchen."

Harry shrugged. "For a while now. It helped when I was an Auror."

"Hmm…" was all Draco said before Harry ran his thumb on Draco's lower lip.

Harry opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. He grabbed Draco's hand, and guided him out of the kitchen. They walked up the stairs, and Draco remained quiet; he felt like that was the right thing to do. He didn't want to ruin this moment.

Finally, they were outside a door—which Draco assumed was Harry's bedroom. Harry looked at Draco for a brief second and then they walked in.

It was a normal bedroom. Nothing special about it; three windows, a large bed in the middle of the room with two side tables, and a wardrobe on the side. It wasn't particularly tidy. It looked…lived in. With the way Harry had been acting, Draco thought he was going to see swings, and whips, and who the hell knows what else. Although, if Harry wanted to tie him up, Draco would be all right with it. It wasn't like he hadn't tried _that_ before.

 _Best not to bring it up_ , he thought.

"I'm a simple man, Draco," Harry said, his voice low, and he was looking down on the floor before his gaze met Draco's. "I work hard, I see my friends, and I donate to charity." Draco nodded, these were all the things Draco already knew. "I love chocolate. And…I want you. I want you so much sometimes, I don't know what to do with myself."

Draco took a step closer to Harry and smiled. "Do you want me _more_ than chocolate?"

Harry chuckled. "I want you more than _you_ want chocolate."

"Wow, that's a lot. You sure?" Draco teased.

"When you said what you said…when I heard those words…I panicked too, you know. Not because you might have blurted them out without meaning them, but what _if_ you had meant them? I just…I don't want to disappoint you. I want this to work, okay? I love you, too."

Draco licked his lower lip and quickly placed a peck on Harry's lips. It was ridiculous how this man could summon a stranger's camera and destroy it in a matter of four seconds, command his presence in any room he went in, and still be _this_ vulnerable. Draco removed his shirt before he could change his mind, and threw it on the floor.

The first place Harry's eyes went was Draco's Dark Mark. He barely reacted to it, but when his eyes landed on the faded scars on Draco's chest, he froze. " _Shite_ …"

"Hey," Draco said, placing an index finger on Harry's chin and meeting his gaze. "My eyes are up here. And well, my cock is down there, so those are the only two places you're allowed to stare at."

Thankfully, Harry chuckled at that. Draco waited patiently as Harry removed his shirt and threw it next to Draco's.

"And for the record," Draco said, placing his hands on the belt of Harry's jeans, "There's nothing _simple_ about you, Potter."

Draco came three times that night. Once with Harry's mouth and twice with his glorious cock, which, as rumour had it, _was_ huge.

)-()-(

Sex and Chocolate. 

That _used_ to be Draco's answer to everything. But things had quickly changed. Potter had caused that. Definitely Potter. Now, all he needed was Potter, _with breakfast in bed_. 

He was, Draco Malfoy, after all.


End file.
